They Say, You Say
by RadeliaPotter
Summary: ONE SHOT!! mild Harry/Draco What do you do when you’re caught in the middle of a fight where everybody is telling you what’s right and left, good and bad? Harry figures it out for himself after hearing both sides of the story.


**They Say, You Say**

**Summary:** What do you do when you're caught in the middle of a fight where everybody is telling you what's right and left, good and bad? Harry figures it out for himself after hearing both sides of the story.

**A/N:** This is just a little something I whipped up one day when I forgot my money for lunch and so I stowed myself away in the most remote corner of the library, intent on doing some homework. This is the result of that homework! ^.^ It's quite horrendous if I do say so myself and I honestly don't know why I'm posting it. But, I did type it up and it's wasting space, so here it is. Enjoy, or rather, read and then gag from the general badness of the story. It's a ONE-SHOT so please don't ask for more.

* * *

They often say what I won't hear. They often act when I'm not looking. They'll speak when I've turned deaf. They'll poke when I've lost feeling.

Harry, they say. What are you doing? You can't possibly think that what he says is real. What you have isn't real! He'll give you lies and fake promises of tomorrow when you _know_ there isn't a tomorrow.  
Harry, you say. You want to know what we're doing? We're finding each other. We're finding _ourselves_ in each other. What I say is real. I'm here. That's all I can give you. Take it. I don't give fake promises because I offer no promises.  
Harry, they say. You can't do this to yourself.

They often say what I don't want to hear.

Harry, they say. We'll help you to get rid of him. Why won't you act? We can't do it all for you. You have to make the first move.  
Harry, you say. You don't have to listen to them if you don't want to. If you act, act out the part that seems right to you, not to them... They made the first move today. I know you didn't do anything with Parvati.  
Harry, they say. You have to help us with this.

They often act when I'm not looking.

Harry, they say. He doesn't love you. You know that he's just with you because he's working for his father, right? He's a dangerous person to be around.  
Harry, you say. What is love? Love is just a word. It doesn't say how much I feel for you. No words can describe the depth of the feelings that you put into me. If what I feel is love, then I love you. My father does not direct people... he kneels, cowers, and bows. My father... works for Voldemort. My father... works for me. Without me, he'd have no heir. He is _mine_. I am not his. I'm a dangerous person to be around? They _would_ think that. They take their feathers and tickle my feet. They should know that you shouldn't awaken a sleeping dragon.  
Harry, they say. Let us save you before it is too late.

They'll speak when I've turned deaf.

Harry, they say. What are you waiting for? If you keep dragging this out, it'll be harder to let go when _he_ lets go. No! We won't stop pushing you. You need to wake up and move, think, act!  
Harry, you say. I know what you're waiting for. It isn't what any of them think it is though. You're waiting for me. You're waiting to hear my answer. Will I let go, Harry? No. Of course, I won't let go. Tomorrow is our last day of Hogwarts, and I do agree on one thing they have said. You need to wake up, move, think, and act. But there is one thing they have wrong about that. You'll do it in a much better way than they suggested. You'll wake up, you'll think, _then_ you'll move towards me, and then you'll act. Most importantly, we'll be moving forward together, because my answer is yes.  
Harry, they say. We won't let you go away with him. We'll help you settle down with a nice girl. You know that with our help, your thoughts will be set right again. Just let us help.

They'll poke when I've lost feeling.

Harry, I say. Don't listen to what anybody says. Listen to yourself.... But then, I realise, it doesn't matter. I'm already listening to you, and I like what I hear. 


End file.
